


The one where Brian gets a tattoo

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian. Justin. Tattoo. Nuf said. PG for language.





	The one where Brian gets a tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“No”

 

“Oh come on Brian! Its sexy!”

 

“No”

 

“What? Are you…scared?”

 

Brian looked up from the magazine he was reading, raising an eyebrow at Justin.

 

“I’m not scared. I just don’t see the point of marking up my beautiful skin with ugly black ink.” He said, resuming reading his magazine.

 

“Its not ugly.” Justin protested. “Its hot. Just a little one. I’ll even get one with you.”

 

“You’ll get one?” Brian asked.

 

“Yea. I’ll even let you pick it out.”

 

Brian looked at Justin again. He thought for a moment then spoke.

 

“ I can pick what it is?”

 

“Mmhmm. You get to pick it out.”

 

“Anything I want?”

 

“ Well within reason. I don’t want something obscenely big or something ugly”

 

“Hmmm…ok”

 

“ You’ll do it?”

 

“No.”

 

Justin sat down on the couch next to Brian.

 

“You’re just scared.” Justin said. He figured that if he said that Brian was scared to do it enough he would have to prove him wrong.

 

Brian sighed and looked at Justin again.

 

“I’m not fucking scared… I just never wanted to get another one.”

 

“But…wait. Another one? When did you get a tattoo? And how could I have never seen it?”

 

Brian stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them down just far enough for Justin to see a small tattoo just above his hip bone.

 

Justin sat and started at it, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

 

“ How could I have missed that?!” he said, running his fingers over the tattoo. “I’ve seen you naked so many times…how the fuck did I not see it?”

 

Brian just shrugged and buttoned up his jeans.

 

“See Sunshine. I’m not scared.” He said as he sat down again.

 

“ Ok…well at least come with me. Because I wasn’t kidding about wanting to get one”

 

“Its your body Sunshine…you can do whatever you want…”

 

***

They got to the tattoo parlor and they looked at the designs on the wall. Justin pointed out this one and that one but couldn’t pick one he liked the most.

 

 

Brian looked until one caught his eye. A Celtic knot. He turned to look at Justin motioning him over.

 

“You said if I got one then I could pick out the one you got right?” he asked.

 

“Mmhmm. The offer still stands.” Justin replied.

 

“Ok. I want that one”

 

***

 

Two hours later, they walked out of the tattoo parlor. Brian had gotten the Celtic knot on his upper arm.

 

He looked at Justin who was kind of scowling.

 

“You said anything Justin.”

 

“Yea…I know. You do realize that you have to stay with me forever now don’t you?”

 

Brian just smirked and walked ahead of Justin, knowing that until the day Justin died, his ass would always be “PROPERTY OF BRIAN KINNEY”


End file.
